


Пять раз, когда Персиваль наблюдал, и однажды, когда стало не до этого

by ForeverNemi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Watching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: В мире, где Грндвлд не принял облик Грейвза, наступил момент, когда Персиваль пришел на помощь страдавшему от мучений "матери" Криденсу.Предупреждения: немного хэнд-порно, много комфорта Криденса, безобразная тварь Мэри Лу.





	Пять раз, когда Персиваль наблюдал, и однажды, когда стало не до этого

Персиваль впервые заподозрил неладное, когда следил за Бэрбоунами, оставаясь в тени переулка. Этот их мальчишка – Криденс, кажется – раздавал листовки прохожим, но безуспешно. Мало кто хотел брать что-то у паренька, выглядевшего малахольным, не говоря уже о бреднях «Вторых салемцев», о которых на улицах все были наслышаны. Проблема была и в том, что Криденс боялся протягивать людям руки, хотя это было его задачей. Даже Персиваль морщился, смотря на то, как Криденс боязливо протягивает бумажку спешащему мимо мужчине, но не доносит ее, а отдергивает руку, почти не пытаясь ничего всучить.

Во второй раз все было хуже. Персиваль еще не знал, но чувствовал – что-то не то. Парень втягивал голову в плечи, не поднимал глаз на проходивших мимо, лишь протягивал дрожащей рукой скомканные листовки. Его трясло, бархатная курточка была слишком тонкой для морозного утра, но он упрямо стоял на углу улицы. Что-то липкое, злобное поднимало голову в душе Персиваля. После того, как та девчонка, Тина, влипла в дурную историю, Грэйвз не мог не спросить, почему она это сделала. Тогда он ее рассказу не поверил, согласно подписал резолюцию на приказе об увольнении, и забыл об этом. Но сейчас, вновь увидев этого чудно́го, не мог не вспомнить, как кипятилась Тина, как она пыталась объяснить, а ее никто не слушал.  
Персиваль понимал, что тоже не смог бы сопротивляться возможности хорошенько врезать миссис Бэрбоун.

В третий раз Персиваль прошел мимо парня, будто ненарочно задев его плечом. Реакция даже для знавшего человека была неожиданной. Криденс отшатнулся так, что ударился затылком об угол здания, а Персиваль, стараясь сделать это незаметно, обернулся. Под тщательно вычищенными полями старой шляпы Криденс прятал огромный синяк, уродовавший всю щеку. Персиваля невозможно было обмануть: на коже были заметны следы от пальцев. Сколько сотен пощечин старая ведьма отвесила парню, страшно было подумать.  
Но в этот раз ни зла, ни желания наказать безумную женщину у Персиваля не возникло. Единственным, что ему хотелось сделать, стало утешение. Ведь это было бы так легко: подойти, легким касанием усмирить боль, стереть рану и помочь юной душе, но...   
Но Персиваль, заставив себя сжать губы, отвернулся и пошел прочь.

В четвертый раз он сам протянул руку за листовкой. Видимо, это было полной неожиданностью для Криденса – так говорил его взгляд. Привыкший к тому, что его руку отпихивали, его самого – отталкивали, вынужденный быть незаметным, маленьким, простым, чтобы не вызывать агрессии больше той, что рождала деятельность «Вторых салемцев», сейчас он был ошарашен.  
Кто-то взял его листовку и не скомкал ее перед тем, как выбросить на мостовую.  
Кто-то протянул ему руку не для того, чтобы ударить.  
Кто-то сказал «Спасибо», а не пробормотал тихое «Провались ты».  
Криденс смотрел на Персиваля, а тот, отводя взгляд, увидел тонкие, еще незажившие раны на его ладони – и это решило всё.

В пятый раз он мягко сказал Криденсу:  
– Я могу помочь.  
Если бы Персиваля просили описать этот взгляд, он не смог бы придумать другого сравнения. В глазах парня было столько боли и надежды, как у бездомного щенка, которому кто-то бросает остаток недоеденного хот-дога.  
– Я. Могу. Помочь. – Повторил Персиваль, легко подталкивая Криденса за угол, в переулок, где они не стояли бы на пути прохожих, вызывая недовольство. Его поразило, насколько легко Криденс послушал его, безропотно пошел, куда приказали. Стараясь не спугнуть, заставляя смотреть в глаза, Персиваль взял его ладони и повернул их к себе. – Тебе больше не будет больно.  
Его шепот, будто ведьмин заговор, усмирил боль, а ранки, еще кровившие мелкими каплями, затягивались за мгновения. Криденс, изумленно открыв рот, смотрел на это, с трудом избавившись от наваждения взгляда Персиваля.  
– Как?.. – хриплым баском того, кто слишком редко говорил, спросил он, но Персиваль не стал отвечать. Настал его черед опустить глаза. Он смотрел, как залечиваются раны Криденса, и умолял высшие силы, чтобы с его душой произошло то же самое. Но пока мог помочь только одним.  
Как завороженный, Персиваль не сводил глаз с длинных худых пальцев Криденса, теперь розовых, согревшихся – в противовес тому, что еще пару мгновений назад они были окровавленными и ледяными. Узкие ладони, обгрызенные ногти, чуть дрожащие пальцы – все это вызывало волну жалости, густо замешанной на нежности, вовсе Персивалю не свойственной.  
Как он думал раньше.  
Сейчас же, отпустив и перед этим чуть сжав ладони Криденса своими, он сказал:  
– Если будет нужна помощь – просто позови.

Мэри Лу была безумна. Сейчас Персиваль понимал это как никогда. В голову пришла мысль, что Порпентина Голдштейн была права в своей несдержанности, и главному аврору Грейвзу можно было закрыть на ее проступок глаза. Но пока было не до этого: зрение, слух, осязание – все сейчас было направлено только на одного. Криденс, с разбитой трясущейся губой, с покрасневшими глазами, с руками, расцарапанными так сильно, будто он пытался вырвать мясо у рассерженного тигра, требовал его исключительной заботы. Персиваль гладил его пальцы, нежно касался тыльной стороны ладони, зашептывал, залечивал болезненные, грозящие загноиться раны, – и сам дрожал, будто стоял голым на ветру.  
Стыдно было признаться самому себе, что Криденс, казавшийся взрослым, но такой по-детски ранимый, вызывал в нем уже не жалость.  
Они встречались в этом переулке два или три раза в неделю, и Криденс доверчиво подставлял под магию Персиваля то разбитый лоб, то саднящие щеки, то расцарапанные руки. И Грейвзу не оставалось ничего, кроме как, ненавидя и проклиная бешеную стерву Бэрбоун, лечить его волшебством и добрым словом.  
Поначалу Криденс боязливо дергал плечами, пугаясь близкого контакта, но на исходе месяца их регулярных встреч доверчиво улыбался Персивалю и шел за ним без сомнений и опаски. А Персиваль, держа в руках его ледяные ладони, дрожал, как юнец на первом свидании, и забывал слова магических формул.  
И в этот раз Грейвз чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше.  
Криденс дернулся, когда кончиками пальцев Персиваль задел центр ладони, и тихо выдохнул на его руки, заставив темные волоски приподняться. Чуть открыв рот, Криденс вскинул на Персиваля взгляд: черный, затягивавший, будто в водоворот. Этот парень, жертва фанатички и объект защиты мага, был средоточием самого несочетаемого в мире. Персиваль не позволял себе давать имя тем чувствам, что Криденс вызывал в нем. Но при встрече широко улыбался, чувствуя, как теплеет в душе, как в голове шумит словно после бокала шампанского, а душа распахивается навстречу со всем радушием, которое сложно было заподозрить в суровом авроре Грейвзе.  
– Уже не больно? – мягко спросил он, проводя напоследок по пальцам Криденса кончиками своих, и был вознагражден тихим, на выдохе:  
– Нет.  
Но никто из них не торопился убирать руки. Персиваль продолжал очерчивать краешками ногтей чуть выступавшие фаланги пальцев Криденса, мягко касался подушечками его потеплевшей ладони. Когда Персиваль провел по натянутой коже между большим и указательным, Криденс закрыл глаза, и через полуоткрытый рот вырвался тихий долгий стон.  
Персиваль снова почувствовал его дрожь, но уже не от боли и холода. Сделав шаг – последний между ним и Криденсом, последний до падения в личную пропасть, – он оказался так близко, что чувствовал всем телом происходившее с его нечаянным протеже. Криденс опустил голову, не двигался с места и не выпускал рук из согревавших ладоней Персиваля. А тот, бросившись с головой в пучину, продолжал гладить и ласкать его пальцы, нежную, едва зарубцевавшуюся кожу на внутренней стороне ладоней. Персиваль прикусывал нижнюю губу, чтобы усмирить себя болью, не напугать Криденса отчаянным желанием. Он касался его нежно и пряно, усмирял бешеную гонку сердца, продолжал ласкать раскрывшегося ему навстречу Криденса лишь легкими поглаживаниями рук.  
Но и это стало невмоготу. Персиваль сцепил их пальцы, сжал сильнее, толкнулся ладонью в ладонь. Криденс снова издал едва слышный стон, упал лицом в мягкую ткань пальто на плече Персиваля и так застыл, позволяя ему продолжать. Грейвз сжимал, сминал его пальцы, чуть прицарапывая их ногтями, и рвано дышал в черноволосую макушку. Происходившее ужасало его, но и остановиться он не мог, несмотря на все доводы разума.  
Криденс, боявшийся, чуравшийся людей и прикосновений, теперь сам подавался к нему. Персиваль касался его то нежно, то грубо, чередуя быстрые и острые терзания ногтями и ласковые поглаживания пальцев, и мог продолжать так бесконечно, но вынужден был остановиться.  
Он обнимал вздрагивавшего Криденса, плотно сжимая худое, полуизможденное тело, позволяя ему пережидать волну еще непознанного экстаза. Лишь когда дрожь утихла, Персиваль обхватил лицо Криденса ладонями и поднял, с изумлением и страхом увидев его покрасневшие мокрые щеки. Ненависть к самому себе затопила Грейвза. Меньше всего он хотел причинить боль, вернуть тот страх, что испытывал Криденс каждый день.  
И каково же было его собственное счастье, едва он услышал чуть слышное:  
– Спасибо.


End file.
